


You turn me inside out.

by greengoddess3



Series: Displays of Affection. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Bubble Bath, Cum Eating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Magnus, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoddess3/pseuds/greengoddess3
Summary: Magnus didn't mean to fall in love with the shy boy in his yoga class.A glimpse into the encounters of Malec as they discover the interesting mix between yoga and sex.aka Malec, sex positions and deep deep love.*Can be read as a one shot or part of the series.





	You turn me inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> This starts with fluff but the smut comes in about half way through.

Magnus should have known that the day that he collided with Alexander Lightwood was going to shake his world forever. It was as if the universe had thrown him into a vortex of chaos, ripping him from the very fabric of his content little bubble and into a realm of mystification.

He still couldn’t believe how quickly he had fallen for the once shy and stuttering man. After their first date, they had continued to meet for ‘private lessons’, their bodies seamlessly moving as one as they stretched themselves beyond their limits. The ecstasy Magnus felt from a moment with Alec superseded any form of exhilaration and joy he had ever experienced.

One touch was all it took for his heart to beat without remorse, dipping and stammering at every turn before taking flight and soaring among the clouds. The trail of those calloused but tender hands burnt tracks on Magnus’ skin, branding him as Alec mapped every crevice of his body.

Magnus was lost in the intoxication of Alec’s existence, it was more than just intercourse between two animate beings. It was the way the man took his time with Magnus, worshipped not only his body but his mind, his heart, his soul. The countless voicemails that Alec would leave professing his admiration for Magnus, the nights he would come to the yoga studio to walk him home, the way he would ensure they were always touching in some way, assuring Magnus of this presence.

Never had Magnus felt such an intense level of intimacy with another. Everything Alec did was so well calculated and thought out, as if with each movement he was preparing for the next, ensuring each element of his life fit together seamlessly. Magnus was never quite sure when the exact moment that he became one of those elements was, but for the first time in his life he wasn’t scared to allow himself to truly surrender to another.

Four months being with Alec had felt like forty years to Magnus, as if they always have been and always will be. It just seemed inevitable that they would eventually fall into each other’s orbits, as if in lives before they had made a promise to always find each other. 

It was one of the things that Magnus was most thankful for. That he waited, that he never really settled, that all the heartbreak of his past lovers had prepared him to receive such a beautiful man into his life.

As he gazed lovingly into Alec’s eyes, Magnus’ heart constricted knowing that those eyes were for him and only him. Alec’s eyes crinkled at the corners, a delicate smile on his face as he rubbed comforting circles with his thumb against the back of Magnus’ hand.

‘What are you thinking about?’

Blinking as he was brought back from his far away thoughts, Magnus leant forward, placing a tender chaste kiss on Alec’s lips before whispering, ’How lucky I am to have you.’

Alec dipped his head slightly, cheeks reddening as he looked at Magnus through those long eyelashes.‘Magnus.’ Alec mumbled shyly, voice laced with gentle affection. 

‘It’s true darling. You really need to give yourself more credit. I’ve never meet someone as beautifully intoxicating as you.’

Lifting his gaze, Alec moved his hand to cup Magnus’ jaw as he kissed him sweetly, voice soft as he professed, ’Thank you for…for loving me.’ 

Resting their forehead together Magnus sighed as he recalled the tortures of Alec’s past relationship. Of how Sebastian’s controlling ways had caused the man to recoil into himself, never believing he deserved affection, always thinking he was never enough.  
Magnus knew how hard it was for Alec to overcome those heavy doubts but he had promised himself he would give him the love and devotion that he deserved.

Gazing into those glistening hazel eyes, Magnus felt his skin tingle, the confession effortlessly rolling off his tongue.

’How can I not? You saved me…. saved me from myself.’

Alec hummed against his skin as he peppered kisses on the tip of his nose, drawing Magnus closer towards his toned chest with his biceps.

The tranquility of the moment filled Magnus’ chest with undeniable warmth as he revelled at how protected he felt when wrapped in Alec’s arms. It always astonished him that Alec was so severely touch starved, so desperate for affection, so possessive of Magnus. It made Magnus feel desired in a way that could not be satisfied by sexual climaxes but rather the sustenance of honest affection.

Moving his arm to tuck around Alec’s waist, Magnus rest his head against his shoulder, face bracketed against his neck as he breathed into his skin.The bath had long since run cold but the warmth he felt in Alec’s embrace was enough to save him from discomfort.

As the ripples of the bath water lapped against their skin, Alec leant his head against Magnus’ temple, kissing along his ear as he whispered, ‘I love you’.

Sighing affectionately, Magnus melted into the hardened grooves of Alec’s body. He closed his eyes, attempting to match Alec’s breathing as his hand trailed along his ribs to rest over Alec’s rapidly beating heart.

‘I love you too’ and for once, Magnus truly did.

***

It had felt like eternity that they had been cuddled against each other in the bath. Their skin had long since crinkled and the bubbles dissipating against them. He knew they would have to get out eventually but he didn't want to disturb the beauty of this tender moment for the both of them.

Helping him to climb out of the bath, Alec grabbed a towel, drying them them off before he lead Magnus into his bedroom, sitting him on the bed as he retrieved clothes for the both of them. 

Feeling light and pliable, Magnus collapsed into the bed, snuggling himself against the covers as he allowed himself to bask in the euphoria that had become a constant in his life. He lifted his head slightly, watching the muscles in Alec’s back ripple as he sat on the balls of his feet, sorting through the mountain of washing Magnus had carelessly thrown into a pile. 

He threw his head back against the bed, smiling to himself as he sighed contently. He was hopelessly infatuated in a way that he could not contain, a first for even him. His many conquests in love had left him bitter and untrusting, indulging rather in the whims of fleeting lovers, rather than seeking a steady connection.

The bracketing of a soft and warm body against his back making him shiver as his skin erupted with goosebumps.

‘Hi.’ Alec’s silky voice licked along the back of his ear. Alec slowly took his earlobe into his mouth, sucking deliciously at the loose skin before licking his way along the shell of his ear. ‘You looking amazing, laid out for me like this. The gods of Greece must be thanked.’

Chuckling Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips as he felt his arousal twitch against his cheeks, mind numbing shivers wracking his body as Alec circled his hips behind him. Alec hummed in the back of his throat as he trailed his fingers along Magnus’ rib cage. He continued his kisses along Magnus’ neck, as he massaged Magnus’ nipples between his fingers. Magnus gnawed at his lower lip as his eyes fluttered shut, surrendering to the tenderness of Alec’s lazy ministrations on his skin.

Alec’s fingers trailed languidly along his torso, stroking between each indentation of his abs before flittering along his hip bones. The sensual pace as Alec worshipped his body causing Magnus’ heart to surge forward, his breath hitching at the unfamiliar tender love.

Rolling his hips slowly against Alec’s slowly filling cock, Magnus arched his back as Alec’s fingers find their way along his shaft. He throws his head back, deepening the roll of his hips as Alec stroked down his twitching cock before palming his often neglected balls.

He feels Alec’s breath hot on his cheek as he peppers kisses along his jaw, Alec’s tongue swirling carefully leaving a trail of moisture in its wake. The multiple sensations have Magnus’ fighting his brain to concede defeat, to abandon all free thought in favour of enjoying his lover’s exploration of his body.

Alec’s mouth moves to Magnus’ ear once again as he whispers seductively, ‘I think it’s time for another one of those not so private lessons.’ 

Magnus grins as he strokes his fingers down Alec’s toned arse before replying, ‘Oh yeah? Only if you’re a good student, no fondling with the teacher’, as he digs his fingers into Alec’s warm flesh. It had been countless moments of their sexual escapades that Magnus had been bested by Alec, conceding defeat as the man skilfully dodged his seductive trickery.

A loud gasp erupts of Alec, his hips pushing his semi hard cock along Magnus’ crack as he revels at the enticing pain on his skin. He bites into Magnus’ neck, his teeth leaving indents that will surely bruise but marks that Magnus loved to bear.

Before Magnus has a chance to reciprocate Alec is hauling him off the bed and into his arms. He digs his hands under Magnus’ thighs, lifting him up as Magnus wraps his strong legs around his waist. Magnus’ throws his head forward as he feels his cock rubbing along Alec’s toned stomach as Alec carries him into Magnus’ spacious bed.

He doesn't know what it is but he loves to be carried by Alec, adores when his lover careless throws him over his shoulder against his protests. There’s something so enticing about the dominant qualities of Alec’s introverted nature, it makes Magnus bubble with anticipation, never quite knowing Alec’s next move.

Magnus grips his arms around his neck, taking Alec’s lips between his own as he sucks on his bottom lip before nibbling on it gently. The moans escaping Alec’s throat have Magnus smirking, he has always loved to test Alec’s resolve in their sexual encounters.

Before Alec can drop him he tights his legs around his waist, shaking his head as he whispers against his mouth, ‘I heard outdoor yoga is good for the soul. Nothing like the fresh air to awaken the mind…among other things.’ He grinds his body down, dropping his arse so that he rubs against Alec’s arousal before finding friction for his own.

‘I heard the neighbours love my name spilling from your mouth too.’ Alec grins wickedly as he carries Magnus through the balcony doors, throwing him on the gigantic square sun bed as he paces inside to grab their supplies. Magnus knows that little challenge in his smirk, the one he gets when he’s been practicing an array of different poses, stretching himself in ways Magnus can’t even imagine, just to make Magnus work harder.

As Magnus waits Alec’s arrival he sits crossed legged with his back straight, closing his eyes he takes in the warm afternoon breeze. He rubs his palms against his thighs as he feels the last rays of the sun glistening on his skin whilst he inhales the fresh air that floats across his large balcony. 

Fluttering his relaxed eyes open a slow smirk curves on his face at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend stroking his perfectly curved cock right of him. He leans forward onto his knees, sticking his tongue out to swipe at the tip of his cock head, tilting his chin whilst licking his lips as he gazes into Alec’s lust blown eyes.

‘Lay down my love and relax.’

As the bed dips next to him, Magnus almost blacks out at the beautiful sight before him. He wants to take tonight slow, to connect with Alec in ways beyond the physical but the way Alec’s cock is bouncing along his stomach is making Magnus lose concentration quicker than he anticipated. Alec puckers his lips together and blows him a quick kiss and if that doesn’t make him want to ruin his adorable boyfriend then he doesn’t know what will.

Closing his eyes momentarily Magnus steadies his breathing before straddling his boyfriend’s lower thighs. He rubs his lips together as he announces, ‘this first position is called Savasana, close your eyes, release all worries, and give in to the sensations of my touch.’

‘Yes, baby.’ Alec nods slowly before obeying Magnus’ command, fluttering his eyes shut, his breathing evens out as his body relaxes into the bed. 

Magnus dipped his head, dragging his tongue along Alec’s abs before following the trail of hair down to his crotch. He licks along Alec’s erection, tongue caressing the thick vein that pulsates on his cock as his saliva drips onto his balls.

The slight arch in Alec’s back makes his the skin over the muscles in his flanks tighten revealing firm and toned parts of his anatomy that Magnus can’t wait to awaken.

Hollowing his cheeks, Magnus sucked the head of Alec’s cock into his mouth, forcing Alec’s hips down as he mumbles relax against his shaft. He interlocks his fingers with Alec’s as he takes his cock deep into his mouth, his tip hitting the back of Magnus’ throat before he pulls off with a loud pop.

Magnus’ eye bulge as he breathlessly murmurs, ’Fuck you’re delicious’ before swiping his tongue along Alec’s tip, collecting the precum that has begun to dribble beneath his slit. The taste making Magnus’ mouth water, Alec’s scent unlocking a carnal need to devour his boyfriend.

Alec moans loudly as he exhales deeply at the flick of Magnus’ tongue, his eyes fluttering open at the absence of Magnus’ mouth.

‘My beautiful love, tonight I want you to be in control. I want to feel you deep inside of me.’

Mewling at Magnus’ brazen admission, Alec sits up and rests on his elbows as Magnus guides his knees further apart. Opening his hips wider, Magnus grabs the bottle of lube that Alec had dropped on the edge of the bed, slicking his fingers before slowly manoeuvring a finger into his hole.

His body easily accepting his fingers, the pain of the stretch a welcome sensation from Magnus’ usual bodily contortions. Magnus’ head slumps forward as he feels Alec’s hand fist around his cock, pleasure overtaking his body as he slips another finger in, before fucking himself wildly on his fingers.

‘Magnus, fuckk, I wish you knew how appetising you look. You are just…nnhhmmpph’

Consumed by the bliss coursing through his veins, Magnus takes a moment to marvel at his boyfriend’s flushed face and blown eyes. His plump lips had Magnus surging forward, thrusting his tongue deep into Alec’s moist and warm mouth. They kissed eagerly as Magnus fucked himself open, scissoring and stretching himself in anticipation of the profound girth that Alec possessed.

He panted into Alec’s mouth as Alec moaned into his, their cocks rubbing together causing them both to whine hungrily. Forcing himself away from Alec, Magnus slowly withdrew his fingers, his hole clenching at the loss. He gestured for Alec to sit up on his knees, before Magnus laid on his back with his hands by his sides and his hips high in the air as he transferred his weight to his shoulders.

‘This is called Bridge, as I raise my hips I want you to thrust in slowly. Yes?’

‘Nodding Alec moaned out a soft ‘yessss’ before stroking his cock with lube and lining his glistening tip up with Magnus’ hole. As Magnus lifted his hips again Alec slowly pushed into his clenching hole, Magnus feeling each inch of Alec’s thick cock as he buried himself into his tight heat. 

The feeling of being stretched by Alec caused Magnus to inhale steadily, relaxing his body as he felt Alec’s balls slap softly against his perineum. He fluttered his eyes closed momentarily as he revelled in the feeling of being filled so deliciously by Alec’s cock.

’Okay darling. Slowly now.’

Lowering his hips, Magnus pushed off the ground tightening his cheeks as Alec withdrew and thrust back into him. The feeling of his hole tightening as Magnus drew Alec’s cock deeper into his body, causing the both of them to moan loudly. They built up a steady rhythm, Magnus jerking his hips as Alec thrust into him, before Magnus was clenching at the bed as Alec panted above him. 

The sweat from Alec’s forehead dripped slowly down his chin before rolling down Magnus’ abs and pooling along the indents of his chest. Magnus’ eyes rolled at the touch of cold on his skin, licking his lips at the mixing of the fluids of their exertion.

Magnus knew that if he continued to allow Alec to slowly fuck into him that their night would end before he had truly begun. He could feel Alec’s cock brushing aching against his prostrate, the sensation driving him wild with hunger. Before he lost in the delectable feeling, he stilled his movements, shuffling back as Alec slowly pulled out, his throbbing erection bouncing between them.

‘You’re doing so well baby, I’m so proud of you. Now you’re going to be in control. This is called Three-Legged Dog.’

Magnus notice the way that Alec’s cheeks flushed at the praise, raising onto his knees he planted a tender kiss on each other his cheeks as he stroked his gleaming cock. Standing to the side of the sun bed, Magnus bent forward, placing his hands on the ground as he lowered his chest to the floor and raised one leg into the air.

He turned his head to the side, head bracketed against his bicep as he purred, ’grab my hips and show me what you got baby.’

Grunting at the challenge, Alec steeped behind him and grabbed onto Magnus hips tightly, allowing Magnus’ hovering foot to rest on top of his shoulder. He dipped his hips slightly, thrusting back inside of Magnus as he turned his head and sucked on Magnus’ toes.

‘Fuck Magnus, every part of you tastes sooooo good, you’re killing me.’

Magnus chuckled before letting out a loud cry as Alec hammered straight into his prostate, his foot planted on the ground quivers as Magnus fights to maintain his posture. Magnus’ cock dangled untouched between them, leaking liberally as Alec thrust powerfully into him from behind. 

The struggle between concentrating on his pose and the flicks of pleasure that lick deep in his abdomen cause Magnus to quiver recklessly. He feels Alec’s grip deepen on his hip as he thrusts forward, pulling Magnus flush against him, making Magnus throw his head to the side and whine against his arm.

Alec alternates between deep powerful thrusts and slow and gentle circles as Magnus’ name spills rapidly from between his lips. Magnus suddenly realises that its the first time that Alec’s fucked him raw, the thought of Alec spilling his seed deep inside him making him roll his eyes into the back of his head.

‘Alec, fuck, stop, please, Alec, you’re going to make me cum!’

‘That’s why I’m here sweetheart.’ Chuckling Alec doubles his efforts, changing the angle of his thrusts so that his cock is pummelling into the centre of Magnus’ prostate. Magnus feels the white hot heat coiling in the base of his loins as his body surrenders to the waves of pleasure overtaking his body. He feels the sensation rise into his stomach before screaming Alec’s name into the balmy summer night.

Before he tips over the edge, Alec drags his cock out of his hole, lowering Magnus’ trembling leg as he helps him back onto his feet. The shaking in Magnus’ legs is soothed by Alec’s palms, as he bit into Magnus’ neck, sucking reddening marks against his skin.

‘Sorry, I got carried away. You're just…fuck…you’re amazing.’

Turning suddenly, Magnus surges forward, sucking Alec’s tongue into his mouth as he buries himself between his lips. The kiss is sloppily and messy but the heat trails throughout his body, his denied orgasm pulsating beneath his skin.

Shaking his head Magnus guides Alec to lay on his back on the sun bed, he lifts Alec’s legs so that his knees are alongside his body with his feet in the air. The view makes Magnus’ insides coil as Alec’s pretty pink hole is put on display for him. The sight making Magnus’ mouth water as he surges forward, licking a long strip up Alec’s hole, unable to resist his beautiful boyfriend laid out for him.

‘Alexander, you are my demise, so beautiful.’ He rests his head on Alec’s stomach as he claims his breath, before lifting his gaze to continue their lesson.

‘Okay. Your final pose will be Ananda Balasana, also known as Happy Baby because I hope that’s what I make you.’

Alec chuckles fondly, rolling his eyes at Magnus’ ridiculous joke, he easily complies with the command, raising his hands to grab onto his feet and hold himself into the hip opening pose, ‘Magnus you are ridiculous.’

The fondness in Alec’s smirk makes Magnus heart flutter wildly, reminding Magnus of how grateful he is of Alec’s willingness to experiment in their sexual relationship. They had come on leads and bounds, from jerking each other in his secret spot in the park, to Alec bending Magnus backwards as he drove his cock deep inside his arse. The excitement of the quest to find new positions to make each other come undone becoming an inferno that flickered between them.

‘To finish I will assume my favourite position, Malasana also known as deep squat.’

Alec’s breath labours as Magnus concludes his direction, he sees the lust in his eyes as he prepares to experience what they like to call Magnus’ ‘power pose’. Magnus recalls the many nights he has sinfully ruined Alec with the pose, drawing him deeper until his hole swallows his cock completely, before retracting himself before the man could taste his warmth.

Squinting his eyes as he reprimands his mischievous boyfriend, ’Don’t think I’ve forgotten you’re little stunt from before. You want to bend the rules, I’ll show how far you can bend.’

Before Alec has a chance to decipher the meaning behind Magnus’ words, Magnus is squatting backwards over his hips with Alec’s cock buried deep inside him. Magnus leans back, seating himself on Alec as he slowly rocks his hip on Alec’s cock.

Alec moans between gritted teeth, the beautiful sound causing Magnus to dig his fingers into the backs of Alec’s thighs as he picks up his pace, bouncing wildly on Alec’s cock. The sounds of their skin meeting driving Magnus wild, as his aching cock bounces freely in front of him.

Magnus slowly draws himself off Alec’s throbbing member, standing and spinning around, guiding Alec to relax his numbing legs down so that he is laying flat on his back. Magnus slowly strokes up and down Alec’s legs, bringing the blood back into them before he prepares for their final pose.

‘You’re doing so well my love. It’s time for our final pose. For you Reclining Butterfly for me…Malasana part two.’

He watches Alec steadily as the man gnaws at his bottom lip fervidly. Staring at him through hooded eyelids, Magnus takes in his long lashes fluttering against his cheeks. The man is pure sin, a picture of perfection that in the heat of battle Magnus would gladly sacrifice himself for.

‘Magnus, nnnpph, I need you…now.’

Alec grips the sun bed as his legs shake under him, whilst Magnus continues to massage his thighs deeply. He guides Alec’s knees to bend with his feet planted on the bed, before pushing his legs apart so that his knees point away from him and the soles of his feet are touching. Alec relaxes into the position as he raises his arms along the sides of his head before wrapping his hands over his bent elbows. The posture familiar to Alec, his favourite way to relax after his exhausting days at work, as Magnus dangles himself over his face whilst Alec buries his tongue into his hole.

The ease with which Alec moves into his favoured position makes Magnus’ heart swell with pride. The confession falling so easily from his swollen lips. ’You are one of my best students you know, such a quick study, it makes me feel so hot for you my love.’

Alec smiles appreciatively as Magnus lifts himself over Alec, his hands gripping on Alec’s sides as he slowly lower himself down. His body eagerly accepts Alec’s throbbing cock, his own painfully hard as it twitches in impatience.

Resting his hands on Alec’s torso, Magnus sets a punishing pace, driving himself along Alec’s cock as he rides him towards ecstasy. The slapping of balls on Alec’s stomach making his mouth water as his boyfriend thrashes his head against the sun bed below him. He opens his legs wider, sinking infinitely deeper onto Alec’s cock, finding the friction on his prostrate that he has been craving. The change in angle causes Magnus to grab his trembling cock, as he succumbs to the pleasure surging throughout his body.

Magnus glances down, watching Alec’s delicious cock being repeatedly swallowed by his body, the sight making him throw his head back as he screams, ‘Fuck baby, you feel so good, cum inside me, please, baby pleaseeee.’

Alec’s gaze locks with his as he throws his head forward, watching as Alec’s grip tightens on the sun bed before he cries out, his body shaking as the warmth of his cum shoots load after load deep inside of Magnus. 

Magnus continues to ride him through his orgasm, the feeling of Alec’s seed painting his walls tipping him over the edge. As he surrenders to the intense orgasm that surges through him, ropes of cum flood out of Magnus’ cock, coating Alec’s torso and shooting around his mouth.

The site of Alec’s fucked out and blissed out face making Magnus’ body tingle, his chest tightening at his completely debauched boyfriend beneath him. He marvels at the Alec’s everlasting beauty, his allure just as enticing especially in the aftermath of the throngs of their passion.

Pulling off Alec’s cock, Magnus collapses next to him as he feels Alec’s warm cum dripping down his leg and onto the sun bed. His breath hitches as Alec glances at him through glazed eyes before swiping his fingers into the cum across his chest, sucking Magnus’ seed off his fingers as he moans loudly at the taste. 

Magnus lays next to him in shock, revelling in the brazen actions of his once nervous yoga student. He licks his lips as he gazes into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes, the warmth in his belly making his eyes flutter in exhausting as he surrenders to his euphoria.

Shifting his body Alec lays on his side, mirroring Magnus as he draws their bodies together before dipping his hand between Magnus’ cheeks.

‘I love feeling my cum dripping out of you. Fuck you are amazing.’

Magnus grips his hand around Alec’s wrist, bringing his cum drenched fingers into his mouth as he moans at the musky taste of Alec’s cum. The scent has him intoxicated as he sucks Alec’s fingers deeper into his mouth, lapping at every last drop of his seed.

Stroking his tongue along Alec’s knuckles, Magnus draws his fingers out of his mouth as he mutters, ’What did I do to deserve you. I fucking love you baby.’

Bringing their heads together Magnus plants chaste kisses along Alec’s jaw, as he nibbles at his sexy stubble. A chill wafts through the air, goosebumps littering both their bodies as they cuddle closer, drying cum scratching at their chests.

Magnus continues to lick along Alec’s thick neck, enjoying their post sex bliss before whispering ’Shower?’ against his shivering skin. The change in weather forcing him to consider a relocation but not wanting their bliss to end.

Humming contently into the night, Alec grins devilishly as he runs his fingers through Magnus’ hair before replying, ‘only if you fuck while we do.’

As they run off like two horny teenagers, Magnus heart gallops against his rib cage at how lucky he is to have such a divine man to call his own.

Yoga might be his first love but loving Alec, that definitely takes the number one spot.

**Author's Note:**

> When will I ever stop with the smut.


End file.
